


The Letter

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-09
Updated: 2000-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Meg Thatcher receives a letter...





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

The Letter by Gemma Millar

 

 

**_ _ **

The Letter

Copyright (c) **Gemma Millar**

* * *

****

Note: This is a story I wrote about a year ago so be warned! Expect errors...sorry! Pleaaassseee e-mail me at Gemma_Louise00@Hotmail.com with any comments I love feedback and will reply to anyone who sends some.

****

Rating: G.

****

Pairing: None.

****

Warning: This story is quite short so if you looking for a story that takes a lot of time to read you've got the wrong one.

****

Summary : Meg Thatcher receives a letter...

****

Disclaimer : Characters aren't mine, I'm just using them, but I promise I'll give them back! 

* * *

**_ _ **

The Letter

by **Gemma Millar**

 

It was a quiet day in the Canadian Consulate and inspector Margaret (Meg) Thatcher was sitting in silence, in her office, staring at a letter that had arrived the previous morning.

She was still sitting in her office, 1 hour later, staring at this letter that seemed to be glued to her hands when Constable Fraser casually strolled past. He stopped and peered round the door, looking at the inspector. He quietly walked in to the office and coughed lightly to get her attention.

"Yes Constable?" Meg said, whilst putting the letter in her top draw.

"Ah, yes sir. I was, that is to say that I..."

"Spit it out constable, I don't have all day." Meg spat. Fraser sighed.

"I was walking past your office and I, err, noticed that you looked rather, umm, distressed and I was wondering if you were alright?" Meg was touched by his concern, even though she didn't show it.

"Thank for your concern Constable but I am fine, I just have some business to take care of that's all.

"Ah, right. Sorry to intrude." Fraser said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Dismissed." Meg said, flatly.

Fraser walked out of the room.

Meg opened her draw to read the letter through one more time.

__

Dear Meg,

Long time no see! Hope you're having a nice time doing whatever it is you do.

Any way, how would you like to go to our final cheer leading party at Stratford stadium in Ontario? You were very good at cheerleading you know! The party starts on Friday 6th of August at 3:00 pm until, well, whenever!

So, if you can come join us for our last cheer, we'd be so happy!

Hope to see you there!

Annie McKenzie (and co.)

P.S. 

Remember to wear our uniform!

****

'Oh dear God.' Meg thought. ' **What would people think of me if they new _I_ was a cheerleader in high school! She wants me to wear my uniform, I don't know if it'll even fit me now and the last thing I wan, if I go, is to have my arse showing every time I jumped because me skirt is too small! '** Well at least Meg new her coach, Robert Dyas, would be there. He wouldn't miss a thing like that.

Meg liked her coach. He had confidence in her. She sat looking at the letter for a few more seconds, and then she got out a pen and paper and began to write a reply. She decided to make the letter formal so she didn't sound too keen.

__

Dear Annie and co.

I would be delighted to come to this party. It would be a lovely chance to meet all of my friends from high school one more time and see them back in action. 

I hope to see you all at the party!

Yours sincerely

 

_Meg Thatcher._

 

 

****

'There, short but sweet." She thought.

 

Meg felt slightly relived to have replied to the letter that had been on her mind most of the day. She got out an envelope from the bottom right hand draw of her desk and wrote the address on it. She then put her letter in it, got out a stamp, licked it and stuck it on the letter. She then called Fraser in.

 

"Constable, get in here." Fraser walked in and stood at attention in front of her.

"Yes sir?"

"Post this for me."

"Yes sir." Meg hesitated slightly before saying:

"Thank you."

"Your welcome ma'am."

"Dismissed."

 

Fraser walked out of the consulate with Dief by his side, to post Meg's letter.

 

****

 

__

End.

* * *

****

Please send feedback to **Gemma Millar**

****

Copyright (c) Gemma Millar 2000, All rights reserved

* * *


End file.
